Twitching
by Maddigan Hatter
Summary: Light's got a small problem. Well, not really small. More so, annoying.


A/N: Hey, guys. Maddigan here. I just wanted to say that this has been sitting over on my Quotev account for over a year now unpublished, so here it is. Ahahah... haha... Oh god...

Disclaimer: I am not a Japanese man. I am not amazing. I do not own.

Warnings: I didn't read over this again before I posted it so just the usual warnings. Uuuhhh... Spoilers, hints of murder, yaoi (Boy x Boy), lotsa language if I know myself, probably some violence if I ever finish this. General Miss use of the English language. Also, I don't have a beta, so it's not edited. Have fun.

-Breaking of the Line-

Sometimes Light found it hard to stop the twitching.

It always started small, just in his pinkie or eye. Eventually the spasms would travel up his arm, into his whole body and his face. Although the symptom would point to stroke, Light just knew that it wasn't the case. He supposed that it could be a side effect, of what though he didn't know (it's guilt it's always been guilt you murderer).

The teenager always made sure that he kept the twitching to a minimum, the simple twirling of a pen for example, in front of Ryuzaki. After all, he wouldn't want to raise his 'percent of being Kira' even more, even though Light knew for a fact that he wasn't (yes you are you know you are how do you explain all of the dreams and that monster that hangs in the background always laughing god he hated apples).

Finger tap tap tapping against the keyboard, light enough to not type a string of f's, Light stared uncomprehending at the computer file on Yotsuba. The auburn haired man didn't actually expect the lead to go anywhere, but it never hurt to check every nook and cranny of the cybernet. Tap tap tap like the rain outside, desperately trying to keep in tune to the white noise caused by the water.

It took the teen a moment before he was able to realize that the words 'the distinguished C.E.O.' were the only things he had read in the past few minutes. Sighing, he dragged a pale cuffed hand over sleep-deprived eyes and groaned lowly. The insomniac to his immediate left shifted slightly to accommodate for Light's sudden movement and went back to staring blankly at his screen.

All of the other task force members had gone home long ago, before the storm had started and before Light began his tap tap tapping. Soichiro had been the last to leave to leave for home, as usual. The clock at the bottom of his screen (bright bright too bright) helpfully informed the sleep deprived student that the night was now happily flirting with morning in that awkward hour of three a.m.

Yawning to the point where Light was certain his cracked lips would start bleeding, he shut his mouth before turning to stare lethargically at Ryuzaki and found suddenly that his mouth no longer wanted to form words. Tongue heavy in his mouth, Light found that all he could do is yawn once more, louder, longer and larger this time.

Grey eyes flickering towards his junior, L took in Light's haggard appearance and decided to break suffocating silence. "Light-kun, if you are so eager for sleep, you are welcome to take a rest here while I continue working."

Light attempted to stifle yet another infuriating yawn (if you yawn too much you'll lose your soul Light Light Light-kun) and turned to fully face the detective.

"It's okay, Ryuzaki. I should really stay here and work (look at how well you lie Kira isn't it easy just open your eyes and stare you murdering bastard you deserve every sleepless night) on the case. I just want to finish reviewing the Yotsuba file before I sleep."

L just stared at Light, noticing how the younger man's eyes blinked a little longer each time. Tilting his head to the side, raccoon eyes confirmed what he suspected when the glazed chocolate eyes took just a second too long to follow the movement.

"Light-kun, I must insist that you obtain either some form of rest or caffeine. It is not beneficial to the case if you simply skim over possible leads due to exhaustion."

Light could feel his eye twitch (twitch twitching) at the statement and sighed in exasperation. The insomniac always knew exactly what buttons to push to get exactly what he wanted out of the teenager. Guilt seemed to be a particularity responsive one (guilty guilty Raito's guilty~), however what worked even better was an unvoiced challenge to Light's abilities as a detective.

"Fine, Ryuzaki. If you say I need sleep, I guess I need sleep," Light felt the words ooze out like molasses, easy and sweet with just a small, defeated smile tacked on (you should really join theatre, Light, you'd knock 'em dead BANG like all of those criminals you killed and love love love the attention). Pushing back from the desk, the auburn-haired individual stood on shaky legs and moved to turn off the still much to bright desktop. However, a pale, claw-like hand ensnared his wrist, ceasing all function.

"Something the matter, Ryuzaki?" Light managed to say without stuttering, panic clouding his every thought. (Let go let go let me go you'll taint your pretty white hands)

Caramel eyes met grey, one set flickering with poorly hidden emotion while the others remained as blank as a white sheet of paper yet to be marked. "Light, (oh god no kun he's on to you you stupid fucking murderer he knows but I didn't kill anyone yes you did don't lie), how have you been sleeping as of late? I have noticed an increasing amount of what seems to be unpleasant REM dreams and am concerned."

The man in question blinked at the detective, unsure of how to answer the question. "Fine, I suppose. I sleep like I always do." (sleep filled with endless darkness and endless plains of desert filled with endless pain and endless misery and endless death)

The ravenette stared right through him, to his (twisted, dark, disgusting) soul and right then Light felt as if the Judgment of the Gods was suddenly placed upon him. Another smile, this one sly and accusing and disturbed all in one, slipped out to say hello. "Does that mean you've been watching me sleep? That's just creepy."

An uncertain chuckle was met with a brick wall of blandness. Light wondering quickly, before his brain could catch it, what the bland bland bland man would look like with a splash of color. Perhaps a fluffy fushia feather boa, to bring out his eyes.

Horrified with his current train of thought, Light pulled lightly (hehehe light Light as if you're as dark as the ugly - you used to kill everybody wouldn't you like to know what it was Light-kun?) at the loose cuff encircling his wrist in an attempt to let L know he was completely, absolutely done with this conversation.

In a rare release of emotion, L let out a light sigh before grabbing the spare laptop next to his desktop and followed Light down the long and dimly light halls of the headquarters. He had noticed that his junior was once again tapping two fingers against his thigh, one two, one two, one two. The teen probably didn't even realize he was doing it, too concerned with keeping up appearances of not being Kira, even though L was loathed to admit he more than likely was no longer.

Light could feel the pounding start somewhere in his temples as he lay prostate on the bed. Mainly centered in the frontal lobe, it kept up a steady beat, throbbing in time with his heart (heart what heart you have no heart after all only heartless people can kill so effortlessly). If he opened his amber eyes just a crack, he was sure he would see Ryuzaki typing away diligently on the laptop. It seemed the ravenette never slept, didn't have the need to. Light, on the other hand, could not properly function with a single night of limited sleep to save his life (doesn't matter nope nope nope you're going to die in the end anyway you murdering murderer of murderers).

Holding utterly still for the better part of an hour was taking a toll on the teenager. Light could feel the pressure building in his hand, demanding to be released. Unable to move, he lay in suffering, very nearly crying with the amount of effort it required. Light was able to hold still for another five minutes before nearly bursting from the effort. Taking a deep breath, he shifted onto his side, attempting to mimic sleep-like moment the best his could. Slowly exhaling, he threw in a mumble just to seal the deal. Unfortunately for (the killer the murder stupid stupid you got caught Kira congratulations) the teen, this meant that his nose was less than an inch from Ryuzaki's upper thigh due to the detective actually sitting like a normal person for once. The position caused his knees to bend awkwardly, like they were rusted hinges forced to move from closed to open.

Breath catching in the teen's throat, Light found himself froze with fear. Surely at this close proximity Ryuzaki would notice the frantic breathing of the person beside him. Forcing himself to slowly exhale, Light felt as if though his heart (WHAT HEART?!) was firmly lodged just behind his tonsils.

'Don't move, don't move. Just wait long enough and you could move back,' the teenager desperately chanted, paralyzed with so many emotions he thought for sure that he would explode.

Much to his surprise however, the older man beside him let out a low sigh and shifted slightly on the shared mattress. Internally, Light repeatedly cursed as he was certain that Ryuzaki knew he was (Kira just admit it quick and easy lethal injection isn't that bad, eh Light-kun?) still awake. Several long, panic-soaked moments dripped by and Light did his best to feign what every twelve-year-old had perfected. At some point, the watch around his wrist beeped to helpfully inform him that it was now four in the morning. His father would be in soon, followed by Aizawa and Mogi. Matsuda more than likely wouldn't show up until after ten.

Only two more hours of hell.

-Line has been BroKen-

A/N: Sooo... Yeah. To be honest, I probably won't continue this. I have a job and a life, and typing get so freaking bored.

Also, would appreciate any feedback. If you see something that's inconsistent or doesn't make sense, PLEASE let me know. Love ya~


End file.
